


Fireworks

by Rukazaya



Series: [Durarara!!] Non-Shizaya drabbles and one shots [10]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Festivals, Fireworks, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Raijin boys watching the fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

 

 **Title:**  365 Days Drabble/Sketch Challenge #13 Fireworks  
 **Fandom:** Durarara!!  
 **Rating:**  PG   
 **Pairing:** Shinra, Shizuo, Izaya, Kadota  
 **Prompt:** Festival

If it wasn’t for Celty, Shinra wouldn’t have made friends with Izaya. Shinra didn’t care for any human. All he cared for was his love for a particular monster. And when Celty told him it was unhealthy to not have friends, Shinra went ahead and randomly made friends with Izaya.

Izaya took offense to that. But he found it curious how someone can be so… apathetic of the entire human race that he was part of. And it was due to Shinra’s fault that Izaya ran into a certain information about Heiwajima Shizuo in middle school.

Now in high school, it was still Shinra who connected everyone together. And why Kadota, Izaya and Shizuo were pulled in into going to the festival. No, in the end it would be Celty’s fault. That one comment had led Shinra into making friends and now they were all stuck together like glue, a bond Izaya didn’t know if he wanted to sever or not.

He told himself he can cut it any time. Just… not now. The lukewarm feelings weren’t so bad. He hated it and yet, it was so human to not let go of abusive relationships no matter how bad it may be… if it was the only thing they had.

Izaya consoled himself by stealing a bite from Kadota’s crispy squid. He even took a bite of Shizuo’s takoyaki and ran. Finally when they had settled down on the grass, he and Shizuo were bickering about something as Kadota tried to separate the two.

Then the fireworks started.

All four stopped and looked up, the crowd around them cheering.

They watched in silence however, as the sky boomed with colorful lights and glitters… celebrating their last years together as teenagers.

Tomorrow, their summer would end.


End file.
